japanese_in_disney_recordsavex_entzetima_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 54th Single (2013) |Next = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 56th Single (2014) |Cover2 = }} Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (笑顔の君は太陽さ / 君の代わりは居やしない / What is LOVE?; Your Smile Is the Sun / No One Can Replace You / What is LOVE?) is Morning Musume '14's 55th single and their first single adding the abbreviated year to the group name."モーニング娘。コメント、Berryz武道館、℃-ute×スマイレージ、「ええか！？」Dance Shot、J＝J池袋、ハロプロ研修生MV MC：福田花音【ハロ！ステ#45】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-12-03. It was released on January 29, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions."モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06. The first press for the regular editions included a trading cards of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The first press for all editions came with a 2-month calendar poster of 6 kinds."モーニング娘。'14　55th sg「笑顔の君は太陽さ／君の代わりは居やしない／What is LOVE？」購入者特典のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-26. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" was the official cheer song for Team Japan at the 2014 Winter Olympics. "What is LOVE?" was written to commemorate the 400th episode of NHK World show J-MELO, and it was also used as the ending theme from October 2013 to January 2014 and the opening theme from April 2014 to March 2015.http://www.nhk.or.jp/j-melo/nhkworld/english/new_song_project/index.html The single debuted at #1 in the weekly Oricon charts, making it the first time in Morning Musume history that the group has ranked #1 in the weekly charts for 4 consecutive singles. The single sold 160,265 copies. The Event Vs for "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" and "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" was sold at the single release events on March 1 and March 9, 2014. Tracklist CD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? Limited Edition A DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Music Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Music Video) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #What is LOVE? (Music Video) #What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Lecture Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Making Of & Offshot Video) Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane Trivia *This was Morning Musume's first triple A-side single, and their first major single to not have any B-sides. *Various billboards were put up to promote "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai". *"What is LOVE?" is the first Morning Musume music video entirely made of concert footage. *In January, 2024 she RTN48 6th Generation Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, she announced in this song is 10th years ago anniversary, she re-released Event V solo album in April 25th, 2024, to making close-up on Utsunomiya Hills Suites Breaze Terrace from White Seychlles. On this solo album, the place will changed to white acylic crystal chandellers, violet spotlights will shines brightly. Especially is 12th generation. *This was the first time concert footage was used in a Morning Musume music video since "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookizo!~" in 2005. *In the January 5, 2014 episode of J-MELO, Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi asked for viewers to send in videos dance covers of "What is LOVE?". *For their performance of "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" on HEY HEY HEY SP they made a different ending pose than in the music video, which Michishige, Fukumura, Sayashi, Iikubo and Ishida formed the five Olympic rings with their arms. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2014. External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, What is LOVE?